Rhapsody of God:Characters
zh:神のラプソディ:人物 Playable characters Elballade Hion / エルバラード・ハイオン A researcher from the territory of Barouhart. His private life is sloppy due to forgetting everything in his quest for knowledge. Role: Multi Remarks: Your main character's abilities are not terribly remarkable except that he has the best ZoC (Zone of Control). Ravilie Interude / ラヴィリエ・インタルーデ A believer in Barouhart and Elballade's childhood friend, she lost her mother when she was young. She trains hard in both combat and music aiming to be an adventurer like her mother. Role: Fighter Remarks: A vanilla fighter you'll deploy almost every time because she has the lowest mana cost. Has a large number of triggered skill slots, but would be better if she had 1 more passive slot. On the plus side she is of wind element, which is the best element because it kills constructs. Mistoria / ミストリア A mercenary and adventurer from Kvarna. When she was a child, her family was attacked by demons resulting in her losing her memories of that time. Normally clam and composed, but has an unexpected weakness for cute things. Role: Archer Remarks: A vanilla archer you'll deploy almost every time because she has the second lowest mana cost. She is able to learn the first (good) character specific AoE skill, Triple Control Shot relatively early, and you'll likely equip it for the rest of the game. Nick / ニック A sacred beast hatched from an egg obtained by Elballade. A mascot character eventually able to participate in combat. Role: Support (Growing Nick) / Caster (Wizard Nick) / Fighter (God Beast Nick) Remarks: There are actually 3 types of Nick you can summon, but you only get the other two forms from a map that only appears when Elballade hits level 20. He is quite useful because you get to summon him for free and he can retreat anywhere and be resummoned next to Elballade at full health 1 turn later. Nekoru / ネコル She's not a cat girl. She's a wolf girl. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first non main character companion you recruit and with the 3rd lowest mana cost. She has high basic move stat and comes in wind element best element. She is initially a utility character you summon to open things, but you'll eventually realize she's not the best man cat wolf for the job because she can't fly. Forunisugein (Runi) / フォルニスゲイン (ルニ) A girl of the phantom crab race. Normally hidden inside her shell, she is very shy. Role: Tank Remarks: A tank you'll use a few times then eventually never touch at the end of the game because she has a basic move stat of 2. On the plus side she is the first character you get who can walk on water. Rishe / リーシェ A girl of the hairakuune race who desired to heal people, but had no magical aptitude for healing magic. She tried using potions instead, but found that the strong healing potions required expensive and rare materials, resulting in them being prohibitively expensive for poor people. She now devotes herself to researching non-magical means of healing that are both cheap and effective. Role: Support Remarks: A support character whose 50HP heal is initially nice, but powercreep renders it useless later in the game because there are far more efficient methods of healing. Patra / パトラ A wind fairy who cannot fly. However, unwilling to give up, she travels in search of a means of enabling herself to fly. Role: Caster Remarks: You pretty much never use casters in the game because the game designers made the arguably terrible game design decision of making mana the same resource used to cast spells and to summon allies. In most cases, summoning an additional ally is more useful than casting a spell. Gu Randio / グ・ランディオ A centaur from a tribe in Kvarna. His bravery, strength and talent made him the tribe representative. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first fire element companion you recruit, Gu Randio is fairly strong when first acquired. He has high basic move and comes with a nice shield. Tsumugi / 緝戯 A demon fox found asleep in a ruin. Has a child-like demeanor after having slept a long time , forgetting almost everything about herself, including why she was in the ruins to begin with. Role: Fighter Remarks: The first companion you recruit capable of summoning minions. Her minions are generally more durable than she is because they are considered constructs. Gurarissa / グラリッサ A battle maniac whose only desire is to fight with strong opponents. The heat of battle has the effect of making her feel aroused. Role: Fighter Remarks: If there's something strange in your neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! Gurarissa! Any character can defeat ghosts with magic, but she is the only one who can do so with a basic attack. If that weren't enough, she also happens to be fire element, which means she is good against undead. There's nothing in her bio that give a reason for her talent at ghost and zombie killing; they might as well have made her a nun or exorcist character. Addotorquefell / アドゥルクフェル An elf who has lived hundreds of years. Uses a gun instead of a bow. Role: Archer Remarks: Probably a better archer than Mistoria, but you'll seldom summon her him because of his mana cost. He comes in wind element best element. Puricheno / プリチェノ A water spirit Elballade met while investigating the cause of frozen water. Relatively young, she does not understand the harm her actions may cause, and tries to freeze Elballade as a form of play. Role: Support Remarks: The one specific reason to summon Puricheno is because she is the only one able to turn water into ice. This makes it possible for grounded characters to cross water bodies without equipping the waterwalking medal. And no, casting avalanche on the water doesn't turn it to ice. I've tried. Ararugando / アラルガンド A beastman warrior in search of true strength. Role: Fighter Remarks: He's a bear. And he hits hard. By the end of the game virtually every fighter hits hard, so he doesn't stand out from the rest. Noelia / ノエリア A young maiden of the dragon race, she actually has a kind and cute personality, but conceals it under an aloof demeanor due to her pride as a dragon. Role: Multi Remarks: Arguably the most useful non new game+ companion in the game, because is the cheapest summonable flier. Flying means she can cross any terrain and scale any cliff side. Comes in wind element best element. She can also turn into a dragon, but it's not useful by the end of the game because dragon form doesn't have double move. Erugamisera / エルガミセラ A ghost whose way of life is to train young men in exchange for energy. She has an arrogant personality. Role: Tank Remarks: By now you should know about ghosts who are a pain to kill. Now you can have your own. Against characters with no magic attack she is virtually unkillable. Forzasleyn / フォルザスレイン A noble angel of justice who presently serves Arkparis. She was given the duty to observe south eastern Kvarna, and to act in the event of an emergency. Role: Multi Remarks: Arguably the best fighting character in the game. She flies. She has 5 basic move. She has a high number of triggered and passive skill slots. She possesses good AoE skills. She comes in wind element best element. What more can you ask for? Her main drawback is her mana cost. Koridora / コリドーラ A demon from the south and one of the teachers in the Shrine of the End. Normally has a lazy personality such that one tends to be surprised when she does teacher like things. Role: Caster Remarks: As with explained with Patra, you'll seldom use her because you'll seldom use casters in general. Story only characters Kami no Kaido / 神の戒土 The ruler of south eastern Kvarna, he united the land and defended the land when he was young. Feeling the effects of age, he felt the need to find a successor. Sharudio / シャルディオ A dark elf who prefers to work in the shadows and manipulate others for his own purposes. A successor candidate whose methods are different from Elballade. Zerugain / ゼルガイン A young hero and believer in Arkparis, Zerugain believes that the end of suffering lies in that of a single person capable of bearing the burdens of everyone else, so others need not have to suffer. Buraharokka / ブラハロッカ A goumooru who believes in survival of the fittest. He believes the ends justifies the means, no matter what those means are... Category:Characters